When Bad Girls Come Around
by Slyzerin
Summary: Hermione and Ginny transformed theirselves into Bad Girls... Those 2 will seduce so many boys that it'll lead them to trouble! But there's also the strange behavior of Draco Malfoy... And the attraction of Fred, George, Ron and Harry... HGFW & GWHP!
1. Would You Reckon Who Thought of This?

**Disclamer :** I'm J.K Rowling, of course... Like everybody, duh !

**Rating** : T (I really don'tliek the new ratings... 13'n'up was better... Anyway, I can't put M 'cause I'm younger than that... LoL)

**Couples:** Hermione and Fred & Ginny and Harry (Yo, I know, it's too hot !... Damare, §lyzerin...)

**A/N**: Well, well, this is my fisrt time writing someting that long in English... I so hope there's not many mistakes ! I'm french, that's why I know there are... If you see some incredible errors, say it to me, I'll change 'em ! Oh, an' if someone would dare to correct all my text, I would really appreciate it... Heh, heh, heh, I'm so bad... Anyway, first HP Fic in here that I don't think I'll remove an' I'd like to have many many many reviews, even if it's only 1 word ! 'Cause, my french stories we're flops, like all the french stories, 'cause nobody reads them... Even not me ! Let's see what's on that fic, now !

**When Bad Girls Come Around**

_Chapter 1: Would You Reckon Who Thought of This ?_

It was almost midnight when Hermione Granger, the bookworm and the most wise girl of Hogwarts, woke up. She sat straight in her bed, thinking about her dream, that dream she was having almost every night.

It had convinced her to apply her plan. Well, maybe 'plan' was a big word... Let's say idea, instead. But, how could she do that all alone ? She had to find a partner who would dare to help her. Who could it be...? Hermione had to find someone in the same situation than she was. "_I know_, she thought, _Ginny ! I'm sure she'd like to help me and be what I wanna be !_".

The next morning, she wrote a letter to Ginny Weasley, one of her old friends. She had known her since she had started school at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which meant sincesix years because now, Hermione was seventeen, and on the way of her last year at this school.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sure you find it odd to receive a letter from me that early in the summer. But I'd like to meet you next week in Diagon Alley. I'll explain everything once we'll be there._

_See you soon, Hermione."_

The following week, Hermione was on her way to Leaky Cauldron when the door, invisible for muggles, burst open from the inside. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Trying to be invisible as the door, she went the other way, but, too late, he had seen her. "Hermione", he said, with a little frontal move of his head when passed beside her.

That was strange.

"_Was it really Malfoy ? In muggles' clothes ? He didn't even called me mudblood, and worst of all, he kinda salute me with my first name ! What's wrong with him ?"_

When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was already there. She had traveled by Floo Powder. "You'll never know who I meet in my way here !" Hermione told Ginny. "Who ?" she asked. "A Malfoy in muggle clothes." The young girl narrated what had happen only five minutes ago. Ginny, puzzled, said at last : "This is odd... Anyway, why did you wanted me to come here ?"

"Oh, yes", Hermione responded, "some other day, I saw on TV-"

"What's a TV ?"

"Oh, yeah, you don't know that... Well, it's a kinda box where there are moving images that tell a story or show a documentary and things like that..."

"Ah, right,"she said.

"Well, that's it: I saw something on TV that made me realized that I was too serious... That it would be fun to act like a girl of my age. What I mean is that I'd like to be in fashion" (**AN**: In fashion ? Well, I think we can say that, can we?)

"Little 'Mione wants to attract boys ? This is a first !" Ginny exclaimed. "Of course, I'll help you, and in the meantime, would you help me to win Harry ?"

"Yes, yes, I'd like to !" Hermione told her. "Let's go now, on the muggles side !"

On the muggle side, they went shopping. They went through almost every fashion shop of the neighbourhood. They buy clothes (well, duh), shoes, accessories for hair, belts, jewels and also soaps and things like those. They became poor, if you understand what I mean... And, then, at the end of the day, Ginny demanded (**A/N**: I'm sure that word comes from french : demander !) to Hermione if she wanted to come at her house for what was left of the vacantions. So, when her parents arrived to take her back, they, well, left her there... And came back later with her stuff.

'Mione and Gin 'Floo Powdered' back to The Burrow, where Harry and the Weasleys where puzzled at her sight. "Well, said Hermione, I can go back, if you want, it's only that Ginny invited me, and I thought that-"

"It's OK, 'Mione" said Mrs Weasley, as cheerful as ever, "You can stay ! We just didn't expect you would be coming !"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, " said politely Hermione.

"Fred," added Molly, "take her trunk to the attic, where she'll sleep".

"K, I'm going, mom," said George.

"George, I said Fred..."

"Wokay, I'm already up !" said the right Fred. (**A/N**:Well... I know, strange thing my 'Wokay', but I like it...)

"I could do it myself !" called Hermione to Fred, already up in the stairs. "Eh, wait for me !"

She climbed up the stairway, search for Fred and saw him in an other staircase, which she climbed too. In the attic, he was waiting for her, sitting on the old bed. "Hey, I've almost waited for you" Fred said, grinning as only him could do. "It's not funny" answered Hermione, although she laughing in her head.

"You should practice Occlumency, I heard you laugh...", said Fred back.

"Hey ! I think what I want and you think what you want !" she shouted.

"That's not what I meant ! You know I don't want to hurt you, 'Mione."

"What ? You can speak seriously ?" she demanded, perplexed and arms crossed.

"Like every one, why ?"

"Well, I... Em... Well, you know... Er..." Hermione stammed, looking aside.

By that time, Fred had get up from the bed and came close to her. As he stepped beside Hermione, he wispered at her ear "It's alright Hermione, don't sink yourself like that... Or I'll think you like me... See you downstairs."

He let her there, confused. There were so many questions in her head now that when Ginny joined her, she was at the same place where Fred left her. "Yoo-hoo, Hermione ? Earth to 'Mione, I repeat, Earth to 'Mione !" she shouted, with a suspicious look printed on her face. Why was Hermione confused, after all ? Wasn't it only Fred ?

"Oops, sorry, Gin ! I was lost in my thoughts..." she answered sincerly.

"What kinda thoughts ?"

"Well, you know..."

"Yes, I know ?" the youngest demanded back.

"Well... None of your business !" she said, a bit frustrated.

"He's my brother, y'know."

"What... What are you talking about ?..."

"Oh, nevermind, I know you know !"

"Well, OK, let's start the... 'transformation'?"

"Yeah, right..." said Gin, laughing.

And there begun those bad girls' tale...

**A/N:** How 'bout this ? REVIEW PLEAZZZZE ! Oh, an' I know the're not yet bad girls, but the same old theirselves... Anyway, next chapter once I'll gotone review at least !...

§lyzerin, KeIsEi AkUjI ; )


	2. Metamorphosis Completed

**Summary of the precedent chapter:** Hermione and Ginny met at the Leaky Cauldron and went shopping. But before, 'Mione encountered Draco Malfoy who saluted him ! Anyway, now Hermione is at the Weasley's house in which she'll... install the trouble ?

**A/N**: The title look as if I had download something... Anyway, 2 centuries later, I'm back ! hysterical laugh Okay so... Here's the next chapter some of you wanted !

**When Bad Girls Come Around**

_Chapter 2: Metamorphosis Completed_

''Aehhhh...'' Ron said incredulously, ''Is that really you, Her...mione ?''

''Yeah, of course it's me, Ron,'' answered the Hermione in question, winking at him.

''You're... Well... How to say that... Better than you never have...''

''Thanks, dude.''

Hermione came down the stairs, swinging (**A/N**: Is that the word ?) her hips each side, in a hypnotic way. Ron was the first to see her changed, physically and emotionally. She had had enough of her bookworm's habits. Now, she wanted to be free, she wanted to live. And that was possible because she _wanted_ it and when she was determined... Well, you know what happened.

Ginny was behind her, as new as her, transformed like her. The both had lost their time shopping the precedent day and now was the time of showing what they could with some will. Hermione wore a mini jean skirt with an orange scoop neck T-shirt. And Ginny, for her part, wore some black three-quarter pants with a pale green undershirt of one shoulder strap. What look they had with that on !

''Heh, heh, I didn't think 'Mione could do more effect on you like this'', laughed the redhead girl, with an irresistible smile at the corner of the mouth.

''Ginny, shut up'' he said, turning as red as his hair.

''Poor Ron, he doesnt know how to react around girls...''

''Around _bad_ girls'' add Hermione, running a finger on Ron's chest.

''I... um...''

''Don't say anything else, Ron, you're cute this way.''

''One to Zero'' threw Ginny triumphantly.

''That's right'' said Hermione, smiling too.

They hadn't started yet that they, well at least Hermione, already had somebody under control ! Imagine what would happen after one day at Hogwarts... They'd had the entire school at their feet ! No, not the whole school, but all the boys, at least...

At the supper, that afternoon, Mrs Weasley didn't look as cheerful as always. Why, will you ask ? Well, I think she didn't like the idea of her daughter walking 'undress' like this. She didn't also like the fact that Hermione was taking unconsciously the control of her sons. Only Harry, who was too obsessed by Ginny, and Fred seemed to act like before with her. She had to admit it: Hermione was a beautiful young woman with a lot of years in front of her. Even with that thought, she still didn't like her daughter and her almost-daughter to flirt with the boys. But what could she possibly do ?

''Harry'' started Ginny, ''can you pass me the butter, please ?'' she elongated on the table to take the receptacle so Harry, her beautiful and courageous Harry, could easily see in her scoop neck. Which he did, of course.

''Yeah, here, my... I mean, Gin'...''

''George'' continued the brown haired girl, ''can you gimme the salad, please ?'' Asking this, she had slide her hand on his thigh.

''Ah...'' he gulps of pleasure, ''of course, 'Mione...''

And there went the supper, with a smell of seduction between all words said. The boys seemed to like Hermione and Ginny the way they now were, and the girls, on their side, liked to flirt with them. It was almost like if it had always been like this. They did it so naturally that it seemed normal to everybody (except to Mrs Weasley, but no offense).

After the supper, back to their rooms, the girls were talking:

''How was that, Hermione ?''

''Pretty good, neh ?''

''Really !''

''You saw Harry ? Totally under my control ! Hope it is not only for my physic, thought...''

''Of course not ! Well, maybe it's possible, thinking about it... Don't want to desperate you but, y'know, boys... Anyway, you only have to seduce him with your personality now ! It'll be easier, 'cuz you've got his interest !''

''Yeah... Yeah. Yeah ! Anyway, on your side, you've got all my brothers at your feet !''

''Heh, heh. Terrific ! LoL, like that feeling... Really.'' She smirked, like a bad girl.

This is what they were going to be: Bad Girls. Wasn't going to be easy, was it ?

**A/N**: How d'you like ? Not real long, but I'll write before school's start again ! See ya !

Slyzerin, goddess of perverted minds...


	3. Summer at the Burrow

**Summary of the last chapter:** Transformed, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley started to make some devastations in the opposite gender. Harry's under Gin's control, and the Red-head boys, under 'Mione's one ! Mrs Weasley's reluctant about it, thought...

**A/N**: Yeah ! I've got a lot of reviews ! Thank you so much, guys ! It is my first time of having succes by writing a fic ! If I didn't answered to your review, it's because there was no address...

**When Bad Girls Come Around**

_Chapter 3: Summer at the Burrow_

It was the third week of summer, seven days after the arrival of Hermione Granger at the Burrow. The young Weasleys and Harry had decided to go picnik at the lake, one or two kilometers away from the house. After having gattered all their stuff, they had push through the door (in a civilised way, don't imagine strange things...) and start to walk to that lake the twins had found the day before.

Hermione, like every good bad girl, was wearing a black undershirt of two thin shoulder strap with really short... shorts of a pale purple. Ginny, herself too being a good bad girl, was wearing a peasant- style skirt with a white tank top. Her hair were tied in two pretty pigtails while Hermione had them loose and wavy.

On the way, 'Mione and Gin were peacfuly talking together, walking before the boys, just to have them look to their buts swinging theirselves smooth movements. They were sometimes almost screaming, and sometimes whispering so it was hard to follow the conversation. Ron, Harry, Fred and George had felt into their trap: they were looking. Heh, boys, really stupid sometimes, when they have some 'good flesh' in front of them...

Once at the small beach, they all setted their things. A sunshade by her, a towel by there, everything was in place, except one: the people. And... their was a problem too: they weren't change. They hadn't have the great idea to put their swimsuit _under_ their clothes... Even not Hermione. Well, maybe she had had that idea but wanted a little trouble, you know... Like a Slytherin would have done. No, maybe that wasen't a reasonable thing to trun into a Slytherin... So, anyway, they had to find another way to change up.

''If I was stupid'' started George, ''I would say 'why don't we only hold a towel in mid-air by the time your changing, girls ?'''

''But George'' answered his twin ''you're stupid.''

''Oh, that's true, sorry Fred. So...Why don't we only hold a towel in mid-air by the time your changing, girls ?''

''You're laughing, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, but it seems to me the better of not being saw,'' told them Hermione.

''You kiddin' ?'' asked Ron, puzzled.

''No... No.''

''All right then, I volonteer !''

''Hey, Ronnikins, I asked first !'' ejaculated (in the right sense...) George, very seriously.

''But you said that you were stupid, so you can't do it !''

''I only didn't think she would approve my idea !''

''Yeah, yeah, keep shouting, George !'', exclaimed Ron.

''Oh yes, I will !''

''Boys, boys'' tried the young russet-haired girl. '' There is also Ginny who needs help.''

''Um... If I can permit me'' said Harry, hesitating, ''I don't think they should do it, they are her brothers...''

''Ah, that's true. You only have to do it, then.'' responded Hermione, smiking, like she loved to.

''Well... Um... Yeah... You must be right, then...''

Hermione, besides the Chosen One, roughed up (Is that the right word ?) his hair, laughing.

''I never could have been righter than that !''

So, it ended up that Harry would 'help' Ginny and, after a big, really big conversation, that it would finally be George who would be the lucky one for Hermione. Ginny, more than happy interiorly, though, took her bag and asked Harry to come to hold the towel. Hesitantly, like in the days with Cho Chang, he went down the beach, in front of the lake, and hold it, looking elsewhere. Ginny, really calm as she had learn to be through the last weeks, followed him, with an unperspectible (I am not sure of that word...) smile at the corner of the mouth. She started to undress, talking in the meantime to Harry.

''So, Harry, how's it going in your love life, these days ?''

''My... Love life ? Well... I... didn't got any since, ha... year five.''

''Who was it already ?''

''Cho Chang...''

''Um... But anyway, you shouldn't stay alone, with all your fangirls of Hogwarts running after you !''

''They only want my celebrity.''

''Oh, well, at least you would have some fun.''

''What !''

''I said you would have some fun at least.''

''Yeah, I heard it... It's just... strange from you...''

''You don't know me.''

''Maybe...''

''Will you look at me when I'm talking to you ?''

''But you're changing...''

''Who cares, you already saw me, I saw you looking at me !''

''Hey, that's not true !''

''You would have like to, don't you ?''

''Yeah, of course, but I didn't look !''

''What did you just said ?''

''Well, um... No ! That's not what I meant ! I...''

''Heh, heh, you're so cute, Harry. Let's go back with the others.''

Harry and Ginny went back to the upper part of the shore where the two boys who didn't had any job waited patiently. Hermione and George were coming back too... And I'm sure you'd like to know their conversation while Hermione was changing. So here: a flash-back !

''Hermione, why is it taking so much time ?''

'''Cause I want you to look at me.''

''What !'', George shout out, turning his head in her direction.

''Better luck next time, you're two seconds late.''

''But... Aehhh...''

''Just shut up and follow me, cutie.''

And they went back to the others... Without nobody knowing what had happen, one side or another. Nobody asked questions about those instants, even if Ron was continually looking at George, wondering what he could have done with _his_ Hermione. It was since his second year at Hogwarts that he was in love with her, but never he had admitted it to anybody. And now, he was on the way of loosing her... To one of his brothers ! Fred or George... With a little luck, he could always make the things to his advantage, to win her over. But how ?

However that may be, they eat luch, the girls always leaning over so, like always, the boys could look where you think. I would say Harry was the lukiest one because he had a scoop neck for himself... The Weasley weren't because they unfortunatly had to share one... So sad, you'll say.

In the afternoon, they all went swimming. Ginny had a red trikini while Hermione had a pale pink bikini. As they went through the water, the red-head girl accidentaly sprayed some water on Fred.

''Gin' ! Let me show you _how_ to spray water !''

''I didn't do anything !''

''Really ?'' Fred responded, ''I don't thrust you.''

''Yeah, you make good of not our little tricky sister.'' added George, smiling the way only the twins can.

''You're kiddin' me, right ?''

''Of course we do !''

And that's how the water battle started. Everyone against everyone ! They didn't stop throwing water on each other, laughing, screaming and laughing again. They all jump on their opponents, not asking themselves who it could be, only wanting to spray water on that person. But... like everything, it had to finish an embarassing way: Harry triped on Fred's feet, and fell right at the good place: Hermione's scoop neck. He fast remove his head from there, his face on fire.

''I didn't want... I... I triped on someone's feet... and... and you know the end... I swear I didn't want to...''

''Ah, ha, Harry, I know it.'', answered the girl in question.

''So, Harry, I didn't knew you liked our little 'Mione _that_ much.'' said Fred, ironicaly, knowing it was true that it was no his intention.

''I said I didn't wanted to !''

''There was nothing that could have make you triped'' continued George, knowinf it as well.

''Except maybe a wave or two.'' added Fred.

''Or a seaweed floating on them.'' said George.

''Oh, leave him alone !'' exclaimed Ginny, exhausted.

''And now, it's Gin' who defend poor Harry !'' shouted Fred.

''Will start to think strange things...'' added George.

''Will you two shut up and stop bugging them ?'' told them Hermione, her normal self emerging again...

''Yes, chief Hermione !'' the twins responded, right hand on their front, like in the army.

''Oh, dude...''

The rest of the summer continued in a joyful way, even with those tricky twins bugging everyone. The girls were really the center of the attention and Mrs Weasley was now used to them and even _used_ them when she didn't have enough autority...

Everything that had happen could be considered 'normal' with what was going to happen when they were going to 'floo powdered' themselves to Diagon Alley, in the last week of summer...

**A/N: **So ? Was longer than ever, no ? Anyway, hope you liked it, and again, thx for all your reviews and continue to send them, LoL ! When the next chapter ? Oh, well, maybe before school, but I'm really not sure... Anyway, see ya !

Slyzerin, D.a.r.k.e.n.W.i.t.c.h


	4. Diagon Alley: New Ally?

**Summary of the last chapter:** The Weasleys and Hermione went picnic at the lake. At lot of perverted incidents occurred… Like Harry tripping in 'Mione's bra… LoL

**A/N**: Hiiiii! It's me again! With another chapter! Now, welcome on Diagon Alley!

**Diagon Alley: New Ally?**

There they are: Diagon alley. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were standing in the middle of that street, that street which contained a lots and lots of mysteries…

It was the last week of summer, just before school started back. 'Mione and Gin were bad girls like never: they continued to play with boys' minds and to arouse them.

'Hey, 'Mione, look at that dude, there, good-looking, isn't he?' asked Gin to Hermione, pointing a guy next to them.

'Yeah, I'd even say sexy!' the girl in question replied, smirking.

'Hey, what's with him? He's not _that_ cute…' said Ron, jealous.

'That's true, you're cuter, Ron,' she responded, smiling to him, in a very attractive way.

'I… didn't mean that… But…'

'But you don't disapprove either, do you?'

'But…but!' stuttered the youngest Weasley brother.

'Hehhh, wallow tout le monde!' screamed hysterically a girl's voice behind them.

'Ah… Who's that, and what's that?'

'Me!'

In their backs there was a dark brown haired girl who looked a bit younger than them. Hermione thought she was an Asian even her eyes were… green? Yes, she definitely had green eyes, identical to Harry's. She was small, not more then 54, and seemed cheerful, even if there was a strange look in her eyes… A mysterious look…

'Er… Who are you?' asked Harry, puzzled, a brow up.

'Akizuki Hiragizawa, 15 ans, charmante et cinglée!'

'What?'

'Oh sorry, I forgot you speak English… After staying in Québec one month… Anyway, as I said, I'm Akizuki Hiragizawa, 15 year-old, charming, but crazy.'

'I think we had understood the last part…'said Ron.

'LoL, it is obvious, isn't it?' answered Akizuki.

'Oh, by the way, I'm Japanese! But I speak Japanese, French, English and Spanish!'

'Oh, so there is a brain hiding somewhere?'

'Yeah!' she responded, waving her hands in the air as if she wanted to fly.

'Pleased to meet you, Japan girl,' said Fred, in a very polite way.

'Moi de même', added George.

'Here are Hermione, Ginny, Harry, George, my twin brother, and me, Fred,' presented the oldest boy. 'Oh, and this is Ronnekins…'

'Don't call me like that, you brat!' yelled Ron to the concerned twin.

'Hey, don't scream in the middle of the street!'

'HEY GUYS! I've got to present you my friend!'

'But we're arguing, don't you see?' replied Ron, exasperated.

'I don't care, cutie, it's boring look to arguing people!'

'Oookay…'

'So, c'mon, my handsome Ron!' she ordered him, smiling with all her teeth. She took her arm and pulled him with her, I would say… violently.

The little group followed Akizuki through Diagon Alley and they ended in the Leaky Cauldron. Hiragizawa brought them in the back of the bar. At the last table, there was somebody sitting. That person had platinum blond hair and was back to them. Even showing his back, they all new who it was: none other then Draco Malfoy, _the _enemy.

'Oh, isn't it Hogwarts' Prince?' Draco said, still back to them.

'Idiot weasel,' answered him Harry, his voice charged with anger.

'Oh, dear,' sighted the Japanese, 'I know you're not the biggest friends of the world, but couldn't you too stop insulting each other? Because if not, I'll kick both of your asses.'

'She means it,' said Malfoy, without any expression.

'You man… she's violent?' asked Ron, dubiously.

Draco had a little laugh, not as pretentious as usual, but, you know, we can't change someone's mind… He explained: 'Violent is not the right word. Wild, fierce and savage would be better.'

'Aw… Draco, Couldn't you please said that with more expression?'

'No.'

Akizuki punch him behind the head, which almost hit the table… No, which _hit_ the table.

'Owww! As I said, she means it….' told them the blond ferret boy.

'I can't believe it! She punched him! It's incredible!' yelled Ron, his eyes as big as the moon, in the middle of the bar, unconcern about all the heads that had turned puzzled in their direction.

'Yeah, would you like to try?' demanded Akizuki, pointing at Draco Malfoy who now had a head band out of nowhere. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating…

'You crazy? I/'

'Yes, I am!' Hiragizawa cut him off.

'I don't wanna be kill another time!'

'Then make peace with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.'

'How d'you know we're Weasleys?' questioned George, almost forgot by everyone.

'Um… Let's say I know everything,' she responded, hesitating.

'Yeah…'

'Si-si!'

'What?'

'I said yes… Well, it's in Spanish this time…'

'I see,' answered George, raising a brow.

'BUT ANYWAY, this is my friend,' she said, again pointing to Malfoy. 'I've been at his house the whole summer! He was really courageous to stand me two months…'

'This is the first time I sympathize with Malfoy,' said Fred, patting Draco's shoulder as if they were friends.

'I will even treat him like a human being for the next three seconds,' added George, a hand on the heart.

But… wait a minute. This story is supposed to be called 'When Bad Girls Come Around'… The thing is, they didn't really do anything in this chapter… Time to show yourselves, girls!

'Well, with all that talking, I'm thirsty,' Hermione said, sitting next to Draco, leaning over for him to look… exactly _there_.

'Me too,' said Ginny, doing the same thing the other side of the platinum blond boy.

'So you too have finally changed style? I must admit it is real interesting, honeys.'

'Same thing to you, _Draco_,' whispered 'Mione in his hear.

'And I must say we're even better in bed,' murmured Gin, the other side.

'DID I HEAR THE RIGHT THING?' screamed Ron, eyes in fire, to his younger sister.

'Of course, Ron,' she responded back, very seriously.

'YOU'RE CRAZY SIS', YOU CAN'T HAVE SAID THAT!'

'Leave her alone, will ya?' defended Draco, scornfully.

'I said you had to tolerate each other, remember, boys,' said the black-haired girl.

'You're out of subject!' ejaculated Ron, fiercely.

And this is when we heard a big crash at the far end of the bar. No, no, it wasn't the door slamming; it has a human form… Oh, I see, it was Ron who had fly through the restaurant and crashed in the wall.

'Iiiiawww….' he stuttered, strangely fold. (A/N: Fun to imagine… 0 Poor Ron)

'Out of subject, out of subject… And what after it?' Akizuki mumbled to herself.

'Well, as Gin said, we're even better in bed,' stated Hermione, ignoring the accumulation of Ron's members on the floor.

'DID I HEAR THE RIGHT THING?' screamed Fred and George in the same time.

'Not again…' mumbled once again the Japan girl. 'Are you two gonna shut up before you finish in the wall with your lovely brother?'

'Yes, sir, everything you want, sir!' they answered in a army-like way.

'Anyway, you should go pick up you bro before he dies…'

'Yes, sir, we'll do it, sir!'

'Wah, shaddup!'

'Yes, sir!'

'Rrrr!'

'Heeeeelp!'

'Well, _anyway_, I think this chapter was long enough and that the author should stop writing here,' explained Akizuki Hiragizawa.

'I said here,' she added.

'Heeeere!'

**A/N:** Well… it was worse then I wanted it to be… Anyway, hope y'all like it! And… also, Akizuki Hiragizawa is a strange character you'll fins in every story I write! Anyway, she's not that important, but I wanted a good presentation of her, so I took that chapter! Well, now, it's your turn: review!


	5. September 1st and already trouble!

**Summary of the last chapter:** They all were in the Diagon Alley when someone calling herself Akizuki Hiragizawa violently erupted in front of them. She "presented" them to none other than Draco Malfoy, her friend. Oh, also, we can't forget Ron crashing in the wall of the Leaky Cauldron.

**A/N:** Since it's been a VERY long time, here's a new chapter! Oh, and, words between … are things I add or ask. And (always an 'and') I know Akizuki looks like a Mary-Sue… But that's what I like about her! Weh, he, he… Sarry… --

**September 1st and trouble already!**

"It's already 10 o'clock, everyone!!!" shouted Molly Weasley, red of anger because nobody was up on September 1st, you know, the day they had to be at the platform nine and three quarters at 11 o'clock. Yeah, _that_ day. They were a 'bit' late and at the last minute, like always. It would have been nonsense if any Weasley had woke up early on this important day.

Fortunately, at least, Hermione Granger hadn't changed that part of her. She still were very serious about school. Since it was her last year, she thought it would be very lightheaded to give up six years of hard work. She was going to study at lot again, but she was going to add little activities to her days _and_ nights… What kind? Oh, well, you only have to read this story farther to know it… But I'm sure you already have some perverted ideas, am I not right?

Hermione, ready to go, dressed in a black mini-skirt with a blue undershirt do anybody knows a better for 'camisole', which is in French?... and a white bolero, entered silently in Ron's room where he and Harry slept. Two seconds after, we heard a long hysterical scream…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

From Ron.

"HOW DARE YOU?!!!" he ejaculated fiercely (this time with a lower-pitched Is this the real word? voice), pointing his finger at Hermione who was laughing so hard that she was almost crying.

"We… have… ha-ah…to… go-to-school!" she said, tying to regain her calm.

"You really got him..." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, sure, isn't it, handsome?" she demanded to Ron, smirking.

"Haaaaa… It's NOT funny!" he said, sulky in a very cute way.

"Oh… you're soooo cute, Ronnekins!" she exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek, just before running out, adding a little "we're late". The younger Weasley brother became as red as his hair, while Harry started laughing again, seeing his reaction.

"Don't even TRY to make a comment!"

"Er… Alright," Harry winked.

They felt silence and Harry looked at his watch: 10:30. Oh, damn! They were_ really _late! They kicked their own asses off (to go faster, of course) and finally, 10 minutes later, everything and everyone was downstairs, ready to go.

"Okay," started Mrs. Weasley, "So we've got Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and… where's George? GEORGE!!"

You all found the problem: the second twin was missing naaaah, really?. They only had 20 minutes before the train would leave for Hogwarts. They couldn't miss it!

The newly bad (not bald – don't be confuse) girls ran upstairs in hurry; of course, they came across George who was coming the opposite way… and what was due to happen happened, they entered in a head-on collision with him!

'Bing, bang, bang, bing!!!' great sound effect, I know

Oh, well, George was up…. I mean, down.

"WE ARE LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? IN THE CAR, EVERYONE!!!" yelled the mother. "HURRY UP!!!"

"Mom, I'm not George," said the twin.

"Me neither," said the other twin.

"Um… Yeah, right," sighed Ginny, "Nobody is."

"Well, ANYWAY, GO IN THE CAR!"

"I… think we shouldn't argue…" whispered the one who was Fred.

"Right, go with to flow!" shouted Ron.

xxx

Several seconds after (because it can't be calculated in minutes, since they almost got a car accident by traveling to the station), they arrived at the platform nine and three quarters out of breath (you have to understand – they had run a long way on their feet) and precipitated themselves in the Hogwarts Express, which was already smoking.

"I think we should –ahhh- hurry!" tried to pronounce Harry, knowing that nobody was listening to him.

Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Hermione jumped in the train, hair and clothes flying in the fierce wind they had created. A second later and they would have miss the Hogwarts Express (once again for Harry and Ron).

"We've been short on time…" realized George with a sigh.

"Nah, really? You learn me something." Responded Gin, coldly.

George sulked in his corner.

"See you later, alligator! Eww… No. That's too ugly to be said," continued Ginny, thinking about what she had just said out loud.

"Exactly," repeated 'Mione, "see ye later, guys, we're going for a run!"

"A run?" asked a dumbstruck Harry.

"Heh, heh!" let out Hermione, a strange look printed on her face. "Maybe you'll know some day…"

On that, the two bad girls went out of the compartment, searching for adventure somewhere on the train… Or, well, not adventure, but something interesting, if you know what I'm talking about.

xxx

"Where can we go first?" asked Hermione, regarding at her long-date friend. Ah, sorry, she's not a prefect…

"First? Bathroom! We can't present ourselves with our hair like this and without make-up!"

Hermione answered a little "you're right," before turning back the other way, ready to go back to the compartment to take her things. Ginny stopped her, demanding her where she was heading. When Hermione told her, she exclaimed with a bit of mystery:

"Of course we're not going to take our old stuff! What where you thinking? I've got a little surprise for you, girl."

The next thing she noticed was that they were at the doors of the washrooms. They we're going to enter when they heard a sob coming from the boy's side. Too curious to ignore it, they entered where they should not have and they saw…

…none other than Draco Malfoy, once again.

When he saw them, he straighten up fast, turned his back to them and tried to dry the tears that had fell from his eyes. From what they saw, he didn't seemed proud to be surprised in this position… which could be easily understood, regardless.

"_What_ are ye doing here?" asked Draco, trying to keep his face on. ah… well, not to loose it, you know…

"We could qualify this of 'trying to discover which boy was sobbing in the washrooms'. You see, it's not often we hear someone crying in the boys side," explained Ginny, a bit… well, bitch.

"Go away, you bitches!" he spitted (heh, he's clairvoyant!) with a pooch like his.

"Yeah, right, we'll leave you alone while we can take revenge on you 'cause you honor's at its lowest," Ginny Weasley said.

"Gin'! How dare you?! I know it's – I mean he's – Malfoy, but we still have a heart, don't we? We've got style, but we didn't waste our mind!" protested Hermione, caring.

The red head girl went silent, thinking. 'Mione was right. They still had their old personality. Whatever would happen, they shouldn't let their image take on their mind. Aboard the Hogwarts Express, she promised she'd stay the same old Ginny, who cares about people and whose favorite activity is to admire the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter. Now she new it. She new hadn't really changed. She knew she had been named Ginny Weasley because she was Ginny Weasley.

"You're still brilliant, 'Mione. I'm sorry, Malfoy," she finally answered.

"I… arrrgh!" he frowned, "I don't care about what you say!"

"So you don't care if I repeat you were sobbing like a emasculate in the bathroom?"

"If you tell anyone about THAT, you're not better than DEAD!" he shouted, furious and honor less.

Hermione and Ginny looked at him, grinning. He seemed better the other day, when Akizuki was there to calm him. Well, anyway, it seems there was a problem in his life, other than his jealousy for Harry, of course…

"I' scared," gaped Ginny, without any expression.

"Me too," added Hermione. "Got any problem that's worth your tears?"

"None of your business!" he spitted, coldly.

"We can always tell the others…"

"Stop it, Gin'. C'mon. He'll say one day, I swear it," swore the brown haired girl, turning back to leave the boy's room. Approving with a lift of her eyebrows, Ginny followed her. The next moment, they where in the girl's washroom, "make uping" I know it dosen't exist… themselves with bran new war painting and combing their hair that now resembled the pictures in the magazines. They were ready to start the year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

xxx

When the train arrived at the station, everyone, encumbered with their furniture, went out of the train. The majority of looks converged to Hermione and Ginny, who now had a style that didn't leaved cold the hormones of adolescent boys you know how they are, ah ha.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" screamed a voice that most of people recognized as the one belonging to Hagrid. The Golden Trio smiled at him like old friends do and continued their way until they saw carts that the thestrals leaded to the castle. Harry looked at them, wondering of it was a good thing to be able to see those creatures. It meant he had saw death. He had escaped it too, lots of time, but he didn't knew how much time he still had in front of him…

The others, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, were already in the vehicle.

"Well, time to start our last year at Hogwarts," started 'Mione, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Not for me…" sulked Ginny.

"Harry, do you think/" she looked around. "Er… Harry? Harry!" She saw him outside, untroubled in the rain as it flew down his face. "Ahhh, dammit! We gotta get out to get him!" Alliteration… really basic, I know.

They flung the door open, got out of the cart as it leaved the place for the castle. The twins tried to stop the vehicle as the others ran to catch Harry who hadn't move an inch. Fred and George jumped in front of the thestrals, but because they didn't saw them, they passed through and almost hit the cart. The only had the time to get down under it.

"Damn!" yelled Fred to his brother, kicking the socking grass.

"It seems will have to walk all the way to the school…" mumbled the brother in question.

They walked pitifully to the others and told them they have been useless. Hearing the news, the remaining of the group shoot a dark look to Harry because he was the one to 'blame'. It was raining, they had their furniture, they were a little tired… and now they would have to walk to Hogwart's Castle? Ah…

"I guess we've got no choice," told them Ron.

"I guess we have," answered a voice that they didn't recognized right away. Who was that? It hadn't been so long since they heard it… Oh, yes, they remembered…

"What do you want, Akizuki?" asked Harry, not really interested in what she was saying.

"I thought you needed help to go back to Hogwarts, but if you don't need me…" she said, going back to her furniture which were not far away, but enough to seem very small with the perspective.

"Let's hear your idea…" accepted Harry, even if he saw in her little 'subtle' game.

"Okay!! So, it's very simple: we take our brooms. Brilliant, eh?"

"Ahhhh…" understood Hermione, "How can we have been so stupid? It's obvious!"

"Indeed. And guess what? We'll have to enter by flying in the school!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Um…Right. Anyway, I have a little problem: no broom," explained 'Mione.

"I'll take you!" ejaculated we can say that… right? the twins in the same time.

"Hey, I said it first!" shouted Fred.

"No, it's me!" answered George.

"You're lying! I take her."

"You don't! It's me."

"Shaddup," cut the Asian. "Ron, you take her."

"But, hey…" protested Fred, walking towards Hermione to grab her.

"Grrrrr!!"

"O…Okay, Ron, take her…" he said, 'scared'.

The group, not even asking what Akizuki was doing there because they didn't care, took their brooms out of their mallets. They mounted on them and flew in the crying sky. As they tried to see the castle, they let the wind meddled their as it liked. They seemed happy. All of a sudden, they forgot all their problems; they only knew they were flying, far from earth. That was happiness. After all, they weren't almost all in Gryffindor Quidditch team for nothing.

"I'd like to stay here forever…" said Ginny with a soft voice. "Particularly if I had a skirt."

"Gin'! You're not really saying that?!" exclaimed George, shocked by her sister.

She giggled and made a front flip with her broom, not daring to answer to his troublesome brother. When she finished her figure, she saw that the group was not far from Hogwarts. Already? Oh, well. Everything had an end.

xxx

In the castle, the sorting ceremony had begun. The hat had finished his song and half of the new students now had a house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Dumbledor alive, yeah was applauding a first year when McGonnagal asked to talk to him. She whispered in his ear: "We're missing students. You won't be surprised of their identity. It is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley and…"

"Ahhhhahahahahahhhhhhhhh!!!" a Tarzan-like yell came out from one of the left windows which broke into pieces over the frightened screams of the students in the Great Hall. It was, you guessed right, the crazy ethnic girl.

"-kizuki Hiragizawa!"

The place felt silent as Hermione, who couldn't stand the mess they had done when the entered, repaired the antique window, as soon as she put a foot on earth with the remaining of the group. Even if she had changed style, she didn't want to interrupt the ceremony much longer. She whispered to the others to sit down fast around Gryffindor table. Akizuki Hiragizawa, for her part, followed the alley that lead to the teachers table. She made a reverence and took the Sorting Hat that laid on the table.

"Professor Dumbledor, we're sorry to be late. We've got a little problem and… Anyway, we're here, now, aren't we?" she said as she put the hat on her head.

"Slytherin, Surizarin, Serpentard…" she thought, wishing it would place her there, with the snobbish riches. "Slytherin? Those cunning folk using any means to achieve their ends? Alright. I don't understand, but I see the will, a quality needed in Slytherin. You are sure you don't prefer Gryffindor? Fine… SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was still silent.

"Alright, sir! Slytherin!" she exclaimed while she literally danced to her new house's table. She sat beside Draco who didn't react (all we saw was a thinking bubble in which it hit himself on the table).

The Great Hall was still silent.

**A/N:** I'm finally finished!! Hope you like it. Yeah, I know about Akizuki. No comment. !! On her, I mean – comment on the story! Reviewing stories IS VERY IMPORTANT. Got it? Yeah, I know you would. Anyway, I really don't know when I'll put the next chapter. So, if you liked this one – or didn't- tell me, I'm open. Is it funny? Or only stupid? Or funny because of it's stupidity? Oh well… Don't forget I'm writing almost anything and I'm French so I'm bad in English. . See ya.


End file.
